Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a test technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test device and an alternating current power detection method of the same.
Description of Related Art
Test devices such as, but not limited to automatic test equipments (ATEs) are devices used in testing electronic circuits, often referred to as “devices under test” (DUTs). The test equipment typically includes signal circuitry for generating selected excitation signals applied to the DUT test points for detecting or monitoring response signals therefrom as part of a manufacturer's quality assurance testing program or as a diagnostic procedure during circuit board repair and servicing.
Normally, the test devices receive alternating current (AC) power transmitted through three power lines and operate accordingly, in which one of the power lines is an earth line. When the earth line is not appropriately grounded, the received AC power may not be stable. Under such a condition, not only the test components in the test devices may be damaged, but also the leakage current may cause fire or explosion. As a result, a detection mechanism is unavoidable to protect the test devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is a test device and an alternating current power detection method of the same to address the above issues.